


The Biggest Game

by theotpeffect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Olympics, Rugby, i haven't written fic in a while so i've forgotten how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotpeffect/pseuds/theotpeffect
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are ready to fight for the title of best rugby team in the world.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu Olympics Bang





	The Biggest Game

Hinata crashed against the lockers with an unholy clatter. A shiver trilled down his spine and not just because his bare shoulders were directly against the cold lockers. Kageyama hovered over him with unhappiness buried deep in his wrinkled eyebrows.

“I saw you in that stupid ruck. You know that guy is a million times bigger than you, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Hinata twisted a little and made sure his shoulder brushed Kageyama’s chest. He touched the faint scratches exposed on his lower back. The top of his towel kept brushing them faintly and they stung, but they were the least grievous of the cuts and bruises that he had accumulated on the field. “Tell your teammates to cut their nails.”

“Don’t get into matches with people bigger than you and maybe I won’t have to.”

“Bigger but not better. We got the ball from you because I stepped in.” Kageyama rolled his eyes but this only made Hinata smirk and continue with, “I’m a forward now, I’m supposed to be fighting for the ball. I’m really strong now, too.” He flexed his bicep and bit his lip to suppress a laugh. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Kageyama pressed them together, chest to chest and huffed, “Brat.” He kissed him before he could even retort, but Hinata could hardly care when his towel was dropping to the floor. Maybe now he could finally get to a shower.

\--

They emerged from the locker room freshly cleaned and alone. A glance at Hinata’s phone revealed that everyone had already gone off for a well-deserved round of drinks. Hinata sighed happily before plopping himself down on the field. He could feel little droplets of water from his shower dripping onto his arms.

“Come sit with me.”

Kageyama shrugged off his jacket and folded it into a neat little square. It pillowed his head when he laid down on the turf. Hinata stared. Kageyama really looked good under the stadium lights, like he was always meant to be there.

Hinata could just imagine the way he would look on the Olympic field. In the full daylight, there was no doubt he would be glowing with adrenaline, sweat, and the joy of playing rugby.

Next time they played, it wouldn’t be as opponents, but as teammates. That thought sent a shiver through him. They hadn’t played together like that since high school. Since before Hinata had gone off to Australia, since before their relationship began. That seemed forever ago.

“I hope you’ve been practicing a lot outside of our gym hours,” Hinata said. He knew Kageyama had, but he needed to talk about how their far-off dream, for when they were grown-ups, had suddenly become very real. Training was already showing signs of suddenly morphing into the real thing. Before he would know it, he would be in Tokyo, warming up with blood pounding in his ears accompanied by the restless roar of a crowd not yet satiated before the very first scrum.

Kageyama rolled onto his side, so they could face one another. “Idiot, of course I have. Why? Have you not?”

“You know you can barely tear me away from the field.”

Hinata began folding his own jacket into a pillow too. His hands needed to do something, they felt empty in that moment, without a rugby ball to cling to. Comfortably settled on the turf, Hinata sighed and reached out to hold Kageyama’s hand.

“Suga contacted me, you know,” Kageyama said. He spread his fingers, so Hinata’s could fit between them. “He said he’s coming to watch us. Everyone else, too.”

“I heard the same thing.” Hinata inched onto Kageyama’s chest. “I’ve missed them.”

“We just saw them a few weeks ago.”

“You know that’s not how I mean. I miss playing with them, sometimes.”

“Me too.” Kageyama put a hand in his hair. “We have a good team now, though.”

“Yeah, we really do.” Hinata kissed his nose. “Good enough to take on the Olympic stage.”

“And beyond.”

\--

Hinata’s palms were sweating, and he was shaking. He felt jittery to the bone, like if he took a microscope to his cells, they would be bouncing off the walls.

“Hey!” Kageyama shouted. “Keep it together, Hinata-idiot! We still have to climb higher!”

Hinata smiled and tightened his grip on the shoulders of his two teammates pressed beside him, ready for the first scrum of the Olympics. Hinata inhaled.

“Crouch!” The referee yelled. Everyone dropped into their positions. The locks behind Hinata shoved their heads between his things and the two props beside him, who tugged him even closer by his shorts. They hovered just in front of the line of their opponents, settling into their places. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s eyes on them.

“Bind!”

The two teams made first contact. The first moments of the game, when enemy teams used each other as supports were ironic to Hinata. He loved this part just as much as any other. Hinata’s head was bowed, pinned under the shoulders of two opponent forwards. The locks behind him were shoving against his thighs, keeping the entire scrum stable. Hinata could only hear breathing, as the air filled with the tension of a game. The screams of the crowd had long been drained from his thoughts.

There was only this.

“Set!”

Hinata didn’t let the jostle of the two teams colliding deter him from his job. A half second after the scrum was called the ball rolled between him and the opponent hooker. Quickly, quickly, quickly, before the ball escaped under opponent cleats Hinata’s foot shot out and wrestled for the ball. His teammates were grunting and straining as they pushed forward, waging their war of wills. Hinata inhaled sharply when his cleats met with the ball and he kicked back as hard and fast as he could. It shot out from their scrum, right into Kageyama’s hands.

Finally, the game had begun.


End file.
